


Last Year at Peach Creek High

by terryreviews



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Seduction, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Eddward Vincent spent his years at Peach Creek High often bullying others, leading the swim team to victory, and studying. He was, by no means, a social person. He did not date. And yet, as this last year began, Eddward could not help but think of the robotics nerd that, despite being afraid of him, stood up to him...Kevin. Kevin Barr was his opposite really and opposites attract. Why not try seduce Kevin? It was their last year. (ReverseKevedd created by Asphyyyy on Tumblr)





	1. Let Me Walk You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a Reverse Ed, Edd, n Eddy fic before. This whole couple is fairly new to me and despite a few weeks of research, I'm a bit apprehensive about my characterizations of them. They were created by Asphyyyy over on Tumblr and given they are not my Oc versions of standing characters, I'm just going to do my best to capture their version while remaining true to the characterizations in the show. A difficult task, but I'm going to try my best. If anyone is interested in giving feedback, I would be more than grateful because I'm floundering -_-

The final year was a month in and already Kevin was feeling great about it. The typical harassment he'd dealt with the previous three years seemed to vanish. Not one rude “nerd” or “dork”, no one trying to knock his books out of his hands. Nothing.

Not to mention, he and his dad had gone in together on a fixer upper off of someone's lawn. For two months in summer, they repaired and replaced, painted and polished, until a beautiful bike emerged. A bike his father had put into his name. While it wasn't his first bike, it certainly was the first he and his father had worked on together. It was the sleekest, smoothest running, bike he'd had to date.

On the first day, he rolled into a parking space close to the building feeling, for lack of a better term, _cool_. He'd met up with his best friends Rolf and Nazz whom he hadn't seen during the vacation. An odd postcard or phone call didn't compare to seeing them in person.

His classes, while mostly being AP and going to keep him busy, were fascinating and fun. This year was shaping up to be perfect. Aside from one tall, dangerous, problem.

Eddward Vincent rarely interacted with Kevin. The occasional shared class or a bump in the hall, typically was the extent. There had been a spelling bee in Freshman year they'd entered together. Kevin won, but he suspected Eddward had purposefully lost to spite someone betting on him.

And there was the time in sophomore year where they were in Year Book together. They had to take pictures and take quotes at events and the like. _WHY_ Eddward Vincent, the least social individual, chose to be in an elective that required copious interaction and team work, in addition to being the swim team captain, baffled the mind. That being said, his strong work ethic, and attention to detail, prevented any misprints or accidental photo swaps that had happened in years prior (and several times in the two years since). He'd only ever talked to Kevin for information and nothing else.

He was cold, calculating, athletic. He had brains and good looks with his tall, lithe body, long dark hair and the darkness of his eyelashes making it look like eyeliner. He didn't even need to throw a punch to get what he wanted, but if he ever did, it only took one. He had fear from the weak, and respect from the strong. Sometimes Kevin thought they were in some horrible B movie from the 80s where the jocks ruled the school and terrorized the nerds, but it was his reality. Maybe not as extreme as those films, but bad enough. While Eddward had never attacked _him_ , or Nazz, or Rolf, he'd intimidated enough kids between the Quiz Club and Robotics Club to make them dislike the guy.

So with all the years between them, and hardly anything more than a passing phrase or two, it nearly gave Kevin a heart attack when he found himself face to face with the man.

He was turning from his locker, getting ready to go to his next class, when a singular raised leg came between him and the hall, boot giving a small metallic clack when it hit the locker.

There, dressed in fitted black jeans, red shirt, black and gray hoodie, and of course his beanie, towered Eddward. Hand in his pocket, he leaned forward on that one leg to get close to the nerd, smirk on his face.

“Where are you off to pumpkin?”

Kevin swallowed, forcing his fear down, “Going to class,” then feeling bold as he gripped his books, “obviously.”

Apparently Kevin's brass made a good impression because Eddward's tone took on a...low quality, “how about I walk you?”

Moving before thinking, Kevin darted around the side that wasn't blocked by a long leg and around the swimmer, “No thank you!” He began walking briskly down the hall.

When Eddward made no move to stop him, nor follow him, Kevin risked a look over his shoulder. Eddward was leaned up against the lockers, smirk in place, hands in pockets, just watching him leave.

At seeing Kevin's eyes, Edd gave short wave and wink and damn near laughed as Kevin stumbled over himself to get away.

“Cute.” He pushed away from the lockers and headed towards his next class in the opposite direction. There would be plenty of times to talk to Kevin later. They were sharing several classes this semester, trying to rack up extra college credit while they could after all.

After the school bell rang, Kevin practically ran out the door. It wasn't that Eddward had even so much as approached him since this morning, but the fact that he was _there_ made him feel uneasy. In all their years together in this place, Eddward had never gone to any lengths to speak to him, and this morning he wanted to walk him to class? They were currently sharing History, Psychology, and Biology for their AP levels, and a gym and a lunch. And the taller man was just...there. In the back of the class. Kevin, once or twice, took a chance to peek behind him, and sure enough, the dark haired man was watching him.

When the bell rang, he gave brief good-byes to Rolf and Nazz and bolted for the door, uncertain of what game the other was playing, but not interested in finding out either. If he could make it to the student parking lot before the other had the chance to get to his car, then there was some hope he wouldn't have to find out.

He got to his bike swiftly enough and got it started just as he watched Eddward coming out the door.

___

The autumn air nipped at his cheeks, his nose sluggishly dripped red onto his jacket as the pain throbbed throughout his face. Hopefully his nose wouldn't end up crooked after this.

Kevin had been lost in his anger, arms straining as he pushed his bike on deflated tires and bending rims.

He'd stopped at a stop sign, and that's when he was jumped and pulled into a dirt ally (given the lack of urbanization in Peach Creek).

“Too cool for you _nerd_ ” How stupid, pathetic, that's why they attacked him? Some arbitrary social rules of _coolness_? He'd wished he'd gotten a good look at their faces before being punched in his. But he could hear them, their jeers, their laughter, as they slashed his tires and the air came out into two large gushes.

When they left, he was left with watering eyes, pinching his nose, and pain. Getting up, he walked over to his bike, taking in the slash tires and groaned.

“Damn it.” He let go of his nose, it throbbed, blood running down his face. Grumbling, he lifted the bike and began pushing it. Two miles to the culvesac, it was getting dark and cold. But he didn't want to leave it out. Next they might steal the motor or something.

“Here I go.”

___

Eddward had been driving for less than 3 minutes when he saw someone on the side of the road that he recognized. Checking no one was behind him, he clicked over, got next to the curb, rolled down the window and called out, “Hey pumpkin need a ride?”

He grinned at Kevin's jolt, the deer in the headlights look,

“N..no thanks.” Kevin hurried his steps trying to ignore the teen driving next to him.

“Long walk. Getting dark.”

“Not really.”

“What happened to your bike?”

“Nothing, don't worry about it.”

Eddward pulled the car over, parked it, and stepped out.

“Oh, Eddward...you don't have to.”

“You're not used to walking so far, in the cold, in the dark. Weighed down by your bike. Let me help you.”

“What about your car? You're just going to leave that over night.” Kevin gawked as Eddward came to stand next to him.

“It'll be fine.”

For a moment Eddward seemed to study him. From his back pocket, Edd pulled out a bandana and held it out, “take care of your nose, I'll walk the bike.” When Kevin hesitated, Edd reached and took the handle bars from the smaller boy and shoved the fabric into his hand

When he began walking and Kevin didn't move, didn't put the cloth to his face, “It's clean nerd.”

“Ah, right.” Kevin pressed it to his nose and started to follow the taller teen, “seriously you don't have to do this.”

With a shrug Eddward said, “I want to.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. It's No Trouble at All Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the ice has been cracked. Not quite broken, but perhaps that will happen soon.

The sun dipped low casting everything in pale orange light, air cold and damp. For a while the two walked in silence. The pain in Kevin's nose had died down a bit and all he could do was ask _what is going on? Why is Eddward helping me?_ He didn't look at the other, resolutely looking forward, plagued by his influx of curiosity. He couldn't just "ask" why Eddward had chosen to leave his car so close to night, just to help him carry his bike home. Not yet at least.

The cul-du-sac appeared in the distance and Kevin mumbled, "um, thanks for the help." Words mildly muted by the handkerchief.

Eddward waved off the gratitude, "No trouble at all pumpkin." And then lapsed into silence once again, their shoes making light taps on the pavement.

 

Soon they came across Kevin's home, "well, this is me," he gestured toward the home, "I can take it from here." He let go of his nose, glanced at the cloth stained with blood, before stuffing it hastely into his pocket before reaching for the handlebars.

  
"As you wish." He handed the bike over, "have a good night Kevin." Eddward gave a wave, and began to walk back into the night.

Kevin began watching him go before a thought occurred.

"Eddward, holdup!" The other turned on his heel, hands in his pockets and waited under the street light that just came on.

Kevin kicked out the kick stand on the bike and ran to the garage and opened the side door. There was a three minute wait before Kevin came running back with a flashlight.

"It's dark out there." He said simply at the tilt of Eddward's head and couldn't help the little flip in his stomach when Eddward took it and their hands brushed.

"How considerate pumpkin, thank you." He clicked it on and began walking away with the beam of light ahead of him. "See you tomorrow," he called over his shoulder.


	3. That Was Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I admit that this is the most i have thus far for current chapters. I'm not sure how this holds up, I feel like it is lack luster truthfully -_- But, I hope you like it well enough. Thank you for reading, I'm hoping to continue soon.

Kevin's mother had fussed, gotten him a warm wet cloth for the blood and an ice pack for the swelling. His father was cursing and asked at least 3 separate times if he was hurt anywhere else. Both bombarded him with questions like, “Did you see who did it?” “Where did it happen?” “Are you sure you're okay?”

After about fifteen minutes, he was able to slip away and his parents assured him that they would help get his bike fixed soon. His father assured him that they had full coverage on their insurance and he would call tomorrow, or his mother would, and see what they could do.

Kevin yanked off his clothes and slipped into a comfortable pair of shorts and a tshirt before plopping down on his bed. He didn't really feel like going to sleep, the days events replaying in his head. He glanced towards the darkness of the window and muttered to himself,

“I hope Eddward made it to his car okay.” The car, in question, was not across the street in Eddward's driveway. Granted, it had been longer than fifteen minutes to walk from where they'd met up to the homes. He probably had already reached the car and was driving back. With a sigh, he went to his small tv, an older one that wouldn't distort older games, and flicked on his Sega and started playing Sonic the Hedgehog.

He made it to the fourth level by the time he heard the soft rumble of Eddward's car, his headlights gleam bouncing through Kevin's window onto the ceiling, before it was shut off, the car door slammed and Eddward's front door presumably opened and shut because Kevin couldn't hear it over the game.

“Glad he's alright.” Kevin shook his head. Normally he wouldn't have worried at all about Eddward. He was tall, very strong, and not afraid to fight if needed. He was tough to say the least and an asshole to say the worst and for years neither of them really interacted. The one time he remembered Eddward actively being a douche to him was back in Freshman year and Kevin didn't take that lying down which presumably earned him respect enough to be left alone. But, Eddward had helped him today. After staring at him all day. What was that about? Should he ask?

He shook it off, turned off his game, and rushed through his homework before going to bed.

The next morning, Kevin used his bike that had been locked up in the garage to peddle to school. It was a bit cold that morning and he felt rather silly wearing his full motorcycle helmet on this simple bike, but it kept his face warm so he supposed it was a win.

When he got to his locker, he began putting away his helmet and sorting his books into what he would need for his first few periods. He was just about to shut the door when from behind him he heard,

“Here is your flashlight.”

Kevin was not skittish, he didn't jump easily at loud noises, or jump scares in horror films, but having Eddward appear like out of a puff of smoke right behind him nearly gave him a heart attack.

“Jumpy pumpkin?” Eddward chuckled, hand outstretched with the flashlight, waiting.

“Eddward...”

“Thank you for letting me use it. It was rather dark when I got back to my car.”

“Oh, yeah no problem.” Kevin took the flashlight and wondered if he imagined the way Eddward's fingers seemed to purposefully brush against his as he grabbed it.

“How is your nose?” Eddward asked as Kevin tucked the flashlight into his locker and snapped the lock.

“Fine. Little sore, got some bruising around the eyes as well so it kind of sucks. But I put some ice on it when I got home and I'm okay.”

“And your bike?”

“Bent rims, slashed tires. We have insurance on it so my folks said they'd handle talking to them for me.”

“Nice of them.”

“They are.”

There was silence for a moment before Kevin jumped in, “Thank you for walking with me last night. And for the handkerchief. Sorry I didn't bring it back but its in the wash right now.”

“Keep it, I have dozens. I carry at least two with me at all times.”

“Oh, well...okay.”

He stopped and looked at the door of his first class. He hadn't even realized they'd been walking.

“Thank you for letting me walk you to class. I'll see you in gym today.” Was all Eddward said with a little wave over his shoulder and began heading to his own class.

“That was weird.”

 


	4. Gym Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief, but a nice little glimpse at how Eddward's actions (and appearance) might be getting noticed.

It wasn't that he _hadn't_ noticed how tall and athletic Eddward was, he just hadn't cared. Why would he care about a know it all jackass that threw his weight around at weaker people?

 _Still_ , he did look fairly appealing in the tight, white, tank top and jogging pants he currently was sweating through as he scored another basket for his team. The man's natural height added a tremendous bonus to his team. Shame it wasn't _Kevin's_.

Kevin, for his part, had barely manged to touch the ball for most of the last and was now left to limping to and fro on the court as he craddled a stitch in his side and sweat rolled down his back. He all but stopped in what he hoped was an unnoticed corner of the court to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and patted at his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Tired?" He jumped at the voice in his ear, jerked his head up, and swallowed seeing Eddward there, flush from excertion, standing near him.

Kevin snorted, "one would think after riding my bike all the time, I'd be a little stronger."

Eddward tilted his head and gave Kevin a once over, "well, the bike can also coast sometimes and if you follow the same easy path from home to school, you're maintaining, rather than challenging, your muscles." Eddward gave him another once over, seeming to linger, "perhaps you should consider taking up a sport?"

"Not really interested in them anymore. I watch a game or two with my dad, can enjoy it with a group, but I'm not really interested in participating anymore."

Eddward seemed to ponder this a moment before saying, with a rather unusual husked note, "if you ever are interested there is a tennis court in the park. We could go there this weekend."

"Vincint, Barr, get back in the game!" The couch from across the room now noticing the corner with Eddward having wandered into it.

"Think on it, pumpkin." And Eddward Vincint  _winked_ before running to rejoin the fray.


	5. One-Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to SiviltheCat because of their awesomeness/kind words.

It was an uncommonly warm autumn Saturday and Kevin was taking advantage of the day off to sleep in.

 

He woke with a jolt at a loud call from his mother, “Keven, honey, you have a visitor!”

 

His eyes peeled open and he lifted his face off the pillow, drool clinging to his cheek. He groaned and with a croak, called out, “who is it?”

 

“Eddward Vincent dear!”

 

Kevin sprung up, shirt clinging to his sweat. He climbed out of bed, wiped at the drool on his face with the back of his hand, as he picked up a pair of pants from the floor. Tugging them on a flood of thoughts and confusion hit him.

 

Why was Eddward Vincent here? What did he want?

 

He didn't even grab his hat, brush his hair, or do anything, as he proceeded to run down the stairs, bare feet pounding on the carpet.

 

He rounded the corner at the bottom, slid into the living room, and saw Eddward sitting on the love seat with a glass of water in his hand sitting across from his mom.

 

“She had an excellent serve,” his mom said, hands folded in her lap, “oh! Good morning sweetie.” She greeted when seeing Kevin.

 

“Morning mom,” Kevin mumbled, eyes not leaving Eddward's who greeted him with a small wave.

 

“Your mother was just telling me that your grandmother was a phenomenal tennis player.”

 

“Grandma Carol? Yeah, she was really good.” Kevin remembered one day when he was a kid, Grandma Carol, his mom's mom, took him to the park. She was very fit and would play 'football' with him (you didn't tackle, you couldn't kick hard, it was mostly catch and running towards goal trees) and would take him to the tennis court to bat some balls around.

 

“Eddward mentioned you two might go and play some tennis today?”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. We were thinking about it.” He broke eye contact with Eddward to give his mom a smile, heart beat tripping up as he did so.

 

“Ah, well you can borrow Grandma Carol's old racket. It should still be in the garage. Might need to wash it, hasn't been taken out for a while. Cobwebs.”

 

Kevin nodded, “thanks. I'll go get it now.”

 

“I'll go with you,” Eddward said, finishing his cup of water (murmuring a thank you to Mrs.Barr when she took his glass for him) and stood up. Today, he was dressed in a black tee and a knee length pair of black shorts, his own tennis racket and a can of tennis balls instantly scooped up from the floor.

 

 

They headed to the garage with Kevin not looking at Eddward, favoring instead with busying himself with looking for the racket. The last time he'd seen it, it was in the back where the tool bench was. With a sigh, he began shifting tools and other things out of the way.

 

Eddward hung back near the door, waiting a few minutes before saying, “After the game, we could go for pizza. My treat.”

 

Kevin gave a huff as he moved a particularly heavy, vintage tool box out of the way, getting grease on his hand, “are you asking me, or demanding me?”

 

He couldn't see Eddward's face as he shifted and lifted, but he heard, “you're not obligated to come if you don't want to.” It was quiet, apologetic.

 

_Would serve him right if I said no_ Kevin thought,  _at the same time though, I don't actually have anything planned and._ Kevin smirked to himself,  _free pizza._

 

“No..no, it's...alright. Didn't have much planned aside from sleeping in today anyways. And...” he looked over his shoulder for effect, “free pizza.”

 

Eddward gave a little snort at that and pressed further into the room, avoiding touching any of the surfaces as he did.

 

“Do you need help?”

 

“No, no. I know how you are with dirt and grim and stuff, just give me another minute or two. I know I saw the thing here recently. When I put the flashlight back.” He went back to looking around the work bench and _still_ didn't know where it was. He went to take a step back and felt something under his sneaker. He looked down and saw a wooden handle with aged tape around it and let out a sigh. “Found it,” he bent down and picked it up, “fell under the bench.” It wasn't covered in cobwebs but the tape was worn and dirty, dust clinging to the wood and clumping along the strings of the racket. A few swings sent them up into the air but the rest had to be removed by hand (which Eddward grimaced at).

 

“Ready,” Kevin held up the racket with his clean hand and wiped his hand on his shorts (trying not to grin at Eddward's scrunched nose).

 

“Let's go,” Eddward held his hand up, letting Kevin go ahead of him, and closed the door behind him.

 

–

With no one around save the two of them, it unnerved Kevin whom was still suspicious of Eddward's intentions. Not that he thought Eddward would start pounding on him, but because it was  _just_ them. No problem that needed help with, no classes to share, just them getting ready to play a game together for no other apparent reason aside from Eddward wanting to.

 

“I've brought sunscreen. It may be colder out, but the sun is out and it is recommended to either limit exposure to the sun, or take precautions.” Eddward said, pulling a bottle from his short's pocket.

 

Kevin, despite himself, snorted in disbelief, “who wears sunscreen in the fall?”

 

Eddward arched an eyebrow as he was finishing rubbing the stuff into his own skin, finishing with his nose, “I don't know about you, but when I'm older I don't want skin the consistency of leather, or skin cancer, exaggerated wrinkles, sun caused blackheads,” before he could continue, Kevin interrupted.

 

 

“Alright, you've proved your point,” he begrudgingly took the bottle when Eddward tossed it at him and grimaced at the oily goop as he spread it on all his exposed skin. He noted, with a small smiled, the SPF 100. So that's why Eddward was so pale.

 

“Ready to play pumpkin?” Kevin looked up to see Eddward stretching, racket in hand, twirling it when he straightened.

 

Kevin nodded, and went to the opposite side, grip tightening on the old tape around the handle, “yeah, ready.”

 

He watched Eddward take a ball out from the can, bounce it, and then...he barely registered as the green orb swooshed passed him, smacking into the chain link fence behind him with a loud rattle.

 

“One-love, pumpkin,” Eddward twirled his racket, pose easy, waiting for Kevin to retaliate.

 

Kevin turned his back, repressing a growl. So that's how it was going to be? Fine.

 

“Your serve,” Kevin threw the ball back to Eddward and this time he was ready. He braced, knees bent, arm tense.

 

Woosh! 

 

Kevin had the distinct impression Eddward was trying not to be smug and failing given his barely contained smirk, “Would you like to serve?” Eddward asked, politely.

 

The rest of the game was either Kevin barely able to hit the ball, or having to run for it, and while they most likely hadn't been playing for all that long, Kevin already felt sweat running down his back, legs burning, arms straining to lift his racket, lungs hurting as he panted.

 

“Are you okay?” Eddward's tone light and easy, but clearly amused.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Eddward out right laughed at that, “I think you need to go back to working out.”

 

Kevin gritted his teeth, and rather than answer, he took a deep breath and forced as much energy as he could muster into his serve, shooting the ball directly at Eddward's face.

 

A second later he barely had the urge to watch it return to, and then fly passed, him.

 

“That's the match.” Eddward said, trying not to giggle at Kevin's tense back as he went to retrieve the ball from it's spot near the fence.

 

“Good game.” Kevin muttered as he went around the net and plopped the ball into Eddward's hand a little rougher than necessary.

Eddward put it away, put the sunblock back into his pocket and waited for Kevin to finish gulping water from the drink fountain before asking him,

 

“So, pizza?”

 

Truthfully, Kevin's legs felt like jello and he wasn't sure he could walk the fifteen minutes to the pizza parlor, but seeing Eddward, standing tall with barely any sweat on his brow, he was over come with a sense of pride and competition. He might have lost the match, but he wasn't going to fall over panting either. Puffing himself up a bit, he said,

 

“Yeah, pizza sounds good.”

 

Together, they left the park and started making their way into town.

 

“I didn't know you were so competitive,” Eddward said at length.

 

“Not competitive,” Kevin protested, ignoring the wobble in his knees, “just not a push over.”

 

“Of course not,” Eddward agreed readily, “never would mistake you for someone who would just lie there and take whatever was given to you. Although,” he made a show of looking Kevin over, “the weakness in your knees and sweating of your face might belittle that claim.”

 

Kevin grumbled, but didn't respond, at Eddward's fair enough statement. He wasn't completely unhealthy, but after giving up sports to focus on his school work and hobbies, he wasn't exactly the most fit.

 

“Perhaps you could come jogging with me in the mornings?”

 

Kevin looked at Eddward's long, muscular, legs and snorted, “I'd have to take three steps just to match one of your's. I mean, just walking with you is hard enough.”

 

Eddward slowed his steps instantly and shrugged, “if you were to become more fit then it would be easier for you to keep up with me despite my length. Or, we could go to the town hall. They have a fitness center, including a pool. It only costs five dollars per visit. Or you could be like me and pay twenty for a month.”

 

Kevin pondered what it would be like to be woken up in the morning by Eddward and then have to go lift weights or swim with him, spending even more time with this guy whom he didn't know very well.

 

“I'll keep it in mind,” Kevin said while thinking _no thank you_!

 

“The offer never expires, just so you are aware.”

 

Kevin almost asked why, but thought better of it, and for the rest of the aching walk to the pizza parlor they remained silent.

 

 

 

 


	6. A Brief and Quiet Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been some time since I've posted a new chapter. This chapter isn't even complete but I'm a schlocky writer and decided to include this little tid bit because I wanted SOMETHING to post. Do you know that my fragmented story telling is one of the biggest flaws inexperienced writers make? Funny, I went to college, originally, to learn to be a writer and I still do stuff like this lol. Well...this is what I have thus far. I have the whole story planned, it is getting the pieces to work together. Despite this writing flaw, I hope you enjoy what little I have here.

Kevin wrapped his arms around himself. Despite the change in the weather, the pizza place had yet to turn their air off. Goosebumps rose on his skin and he resisted shivering as his eyes scanned the menu.

 

“Get whatever you want pumpkin,” Eddward said as he placed both their rackets and the tube of balls into a nearby booth where he could see them (not like anyone would dare touch them having seen to whom they belonged), and pulled out his wallet.

 

Why did Eddward start calling him that? He had been too nervous and confused to actually bring it up before, but since they were getting on more friendly terms, it couldn't hurt to ask. The man was willing to pay for his lunch, he probably was up for a little conversation.

 

Kevin chose barbeque chicken, while Edd stuck to a modest four cheese, and the two headed to the table with their lunch.

 

Kevin's legs throbbed as he sat down and between that and the squirming worms in his gut, he struggled to keep his discomfort off his face. He was alone, with Eddward, who regarded him every now and again and said nothing.

 

Kevin coughed to clear his throat, “so...” and that's as far as he'd gotten. What was wrong with him? There was no reason to be so anxious, that he was aware of. They were just two guys sharing some pizza.

 

Eddward dabbed his mouth with his napkin, and Kevin smirked behind his hand. Who thought Eddward could be dainty? He waited for Kevin to continue, leaving his piece untouched, steepling his hands, watching Kevin with amusement.

 

“So?”

 

“So...why do you call me pumpkin all of the sudden?”

 

Eddward's eyes flicked upward and he said quietly, “you're hair. It's the color of a pumpkin. It's also getting closer to October. The correlation between October, pumpkins, and your orange hair, merged for me.”

 

“So now I'm pumpkin?”

 

Eddward's eyes lit up, “so now you're pumpkin.”

 

Kevin kept eye contact for about 4 seconds before he looked down to his slice and took a huge, mouth aching bite. As he chewed, he didn't have to talk, and that gave him some time to think about what he was going to say. It wasn't normal for a bully to nickname someone that they didn't care about either as a target or as a friend. There was no reason that he could see for having such a  _cute_ nickname.

 

“Thank you for coming out today. While brief, it was a fun match.” Eddward smiled and Kevin, mouthful of pizza, blinked and, unable to respond, gave a thumbs up to which Eddward chuckled at.

 

For a while they ate, falling into an easy silence.

 


End file.
